Heartbreak Girl
by ShiRo31
Summary: Naruto sabía que era ahora o nunca, mañana lo intentaría, saliera como saliera, en unas horas se lo apostaría todo, porque quizás era hora de abrirle los ojos a Sakura y hacerle ver que no necesitaba seguir sufriendo por otros chicos que no la merecían. Esto es para la chica con el corazón roto. (Narusaku Day)


Los personajes pertenencen a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea fue inspirada en la canción del mismo nombre del grupo 5 Seconds Of Summer.

* * *

El sonido de disparos recreados por ordenador, y el frenético pulsar de botones llenaba la habitación. Aunque por lo general era el rubio el que ganaba a este en concreto, esta vez el moreno era el que le estaba dando una paliza, el de ojos azules no podía concentrarse. Una dulce y pegadiza melodía, contrastó con la tensa banda sonara que salía del televisor, el dueño del teléfono pauso el juego y contestó.

Era probable que esa fuera la tercera llamada ese día, y estaba empezando a hartarse, no le molestaba hablar con ella, de hecho, le encantaba escuchar su voz y que acudiera a su encuentro cuando algo la disgustaba; lo que hacía que su sangre hirviera era el tema de conversación. Su nuevo y estúpido novio, verdaderamente empezaba a pensar que, hasta el momento, era el peor de todos. Un pesado suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando colgó.

—Naruto, ¿no crees que lo mejor sería que te confesaras?

—No es tan fácil, Shikamaru. —Explicó con cierta exasperación.

—Lo único que estás consiguiendo es hacerte daño.

—Si se lo digo, podría perderla. Me duele ser solo su amigo, pero es preferible a no estar a su lado. —Explicó pensativo.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Sí. —Afirmó con convicción.

—Piensas pasarte toda tu vida mirando cómo pasa por los brazos de diversos hombres por miedo a que te rechace. Viendo la manera en que la hieren, secando sus lágrimas o aguantando sus molestas llamadas a todas horas. —Expuso sin miedo.

— ¡Eh!, no son molestas. Además, mientras Sakura sea feliz y pueda formar parte de su vida, me vale.

—¿No piensas que si tu fueras el motivo de su alegría ambos estaríais mejor, serías felices? —El rubio se pasó las manos por el cabello frustrado, la posibilidad que le daba su amigo era una que había imaginado mil veces, pero que dudaba que fuera a cumplirse.

—Mira, si a ella le gustase, me lo habría dicho. Simplemente no le intereso de esa manera, déjalo estar.

—Escucha, Naruto, a veces, no nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos justo delante de nosotros por el tiempo que lleva en nuestra vida. —Explicó. La puerta fue abierta de improviso, mostrando a una mujer con una larga cabellera roja y una gran sonrisa.

—Chicos, apagad la consola, ya es hora de cenar. ¿Shikamaru, te quedas? —Preguntó con amabilidad, su hijo hizo lo que había dicho.

—No, gracias, señora, mi madre me espera. Me marcho ya. —Indicó cogiendo su chaqueta y encaminándose a la puerta. —Naruto, piensa en lo que te he dicho. Buenas noches. —Se despidió perdiéndose por el pasillo.

—¿A qué se refería, hijo? —Cuestionó curiosa.

—Nada, mamá, no es importante. —Pasó junto a su progenitora restándole importancia al asunto. Durante la cena el chico se mantuvo callado, sumido en sus pensamientos, las palabras de su amigo seguían rondando en su cabeza. Sus padres trataron de meterlo en la conversación, sin embargo, él apenas escuchaba lo que decían y respondía con monosílabos.

Echado en su cama trataba de conciliar el sueño, mientras lo que el moreno había dicho, cada vez le parecía más claro. Una dulce euforia empezaba a recorrerle el cuerpo ante la posibilidad de un futuro juntos, una gran sonrisa se plasmó en su cara por el mundo perfecto que su mente había creado en cuestión de segundos.

Alargó la mano para alcanzar su teléfono, en la pantalla brilló una foto de los dos, los preciosos ojos verdes de la chica brillaban con intensidad, contempló la imagen de su mejor amiga, le encantaba verla de esa manera, tan feliz y despreocupada. Deslizó el dedo e introdujo la clave, el fondo de pantalla se hizo visible, pero esta vez no perdió el tiempo admirando la ilustración; se puso manos a la obra para enviarle un mensaje a Sakura. Sin embargo, la de pelo rosa se le adelantó.

—" _¿Estas despierto?"_ —Fue lo que salto en su campo de visión, abrió rápidamente la conversación para responder, con dedos temblorosos tecleo sobre la pantalla.

—" _Sí. ¿Qué sucede?"_ —Preguntó con extrañeza, pues ella a diferencia de él, no se quedaba hasta altas horas levantada, esto se salía de lo común.

—" _Hemos vuelto a discutir, me ha dejado, creo que esta vez se acabó de verdad." —_ Sus ojos releyeron el texto una y otra vez, era como si las cartas se hubieran puesto a su favor.

—" _Lo siento." —_ Se disculpó sin saber bien que decir. — _"Sé que es un poco precipitado, pero ¿podemos vernos mañana?"—_ Propuso con el corazón desbocado.

—" _Sinceramente no es algo que me apetezca demasiado en este momento."—_ La decepción se extendió por su estómago, quemándolo, pero no pensaba rendirse, con renovada determinación volvió a intentarlo.

—" _No hace falta que vayamos a ningún sitio. Podríamos ver unas pelis, ¿qué te parece?"_ —Envió, vio como el mensaje llegaba y era leído, cruzo los dedos deseando que aceptara.

—" _Bien. De acuerdo, te espero, a la hora de siempre. Buenas noches."_ —Se despidió con una cara sonriente.

Mañana lo intentaría, saliera como saliera, en unas horas se lo apostaría todo; confiaba en que su sabio amigo estuviera en lo cierto. El chico tenía ganas de saltar y gritar de la emoción, pero sabía que eso no era factible, despertar a su madre era como querer visitar el infierno, por lo que contuvo sus ganas más no su sonrisa, un gran y brillante gesto que no abandono su cara en toda la noche, ni siquiera se borró mientras dormía.

* * *

Había tardado más de lo que esperaba en elegir un atuendo, se había cambiado tres veces, y, aun así, no estaba satisfecho, pero su madre había entrado a su cuarto por el alboroto que estaba montando. Al ver ropa tirada por todos lados no se salvó de la bronca, y cuando su progenitora se dio cuenta de porque su hijo se esmeraba tanto en elegir un conjunto. Una gran sonrisa se espacio por la cara de la pelirroja, las bromas flotaron por la estancia, provocando que el rubio se sonrojara y saliera rápidamente de la casa.

Naruto acabó llegando tarde, así que cuando llamó al timbre de la casa de su mejor amiga temió por su vida, pensando que está lo estaría esperando con una motosierra, bueno quizás con algo menos escandaloso, como un cuchillo o unas tijeras, y que ya podía despedirse de una de las partes de su cuerpo, solo deseó que no fuera tan insensata como para quitarle esa pieza que lo hacía genéticamente diferente.

Pero eso no sucedío, la de pelo rosa abrió la puerta y los improperios que de su boca iban a salir, se quedan atrapados en su garganta al ver el aspecto del chico.

La mirada de la chica se mueve sobre el joven, escaneándolo, impresionándose con la visión que captan sus pupilas, nunca lo había visto tan guapo. No es que no supiera que su mejor amigo era atractivo, lo sabía, tenía unos preciosos ojos azules, de los que cualquiera podía quedarse prendada, incluso ella que lo conocía desde que eran unos críos, le había pasado un millón de veces, sobre todo de pequeños.

Recordaba haber permanecido mirando sus iris, tratando de descubrir, de saber cuál era el tono exacto, intentando adivinar como era posible que esos intrincados dibujos pudieran vivir ahí sin ahogarse; hasta que lo entendió, no se hundían porque no podían, al contrario, flotaban, danzaban en el cielo despejado, brillante de los ojos de su mejor amigo. Sacudió la cabeza alejando ese recuerdo que había permanecido oculto en el fondo de su memoria hasta ahora.

—H-hola, Sakura. Siento el retraso. —Saludó cauteloso con una sonrisa nerviosa plasmada en el rostro.

La joven se quedó unos segundos callada, sin saber todavía cómo reaccionar, no es que nunca le hubiera visto así de arreglado o incluso con traje, pero en las ocasiones anteriores no tenía ese aire… confiado, cómodo, que llevaba ahora. Era como si esa ropa estuviera hecha especialmente para él, para sus gustos, y la vistiera con orgullo, sin remordimiento alguno.

Esa actitud, era lo que estaba generando el cambio, lo que estaba provocando que se sintiera intranquila, intimidada e incluso… atraída, un escalofrío la recorrió ante este último pensamiento, es Naruto, la persona que está frente a ella con esa sonrisa, es su mejor amigo. Se repitió una y otra vez, para enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser, los elogios que pugnaban por salir de sus labios.

—La próxima vez no te dejare pasar. —Advirtió con más dureza de la acostumbrada, estando a la defensiva, mientras se hacía a un lado.

Cuando el chico paso delante de la joven un delicioso aroma inundo sus fosas nasales, sintiéndose atraída hacia este busco el origen. Dándose cuenta de que el punto de donde esa fragancia embriagadora salía era de su amigo, irritada por esta novedad que la hacía sentirse extraña cerró con un fuerte golpe. El joven se giró extrañado por la fuerza con la que la puerta había sido empujada, sellando la entrada de la casa.

—Sakura, ¿pasa algo? —Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación acercándose a ella con rapidez y poniendo una mano en su brazo.

—No. Está todo bien. —Aseguró apartándose del chico con presteza, encaminándose al salón y guiando al rubio por su casa. —Naruto, una pregunta, ¿has quedado después? —Inquirió con curiosidad mientras recorrían el largo pasillo, aprovechando la ventaja táctica que tenía, dado que estaba delante del chico y este no podía ver su rostro, pues no estaba segura de sí la curiosidad era el único motivo por el que quería saber aquello.

—No, tu eres mi única cita de hoy. —Dijo sin tapujos, provocando que el calor se expandiera por la cara femenina debido a las palabras que había usado y a su tono sincero.

—Entonces… ¿por qué te has vestido así? —Preguntó frustrada por lo que él estaba provocando en su persona, por ese sentimiento de felicidad que no había podido contener cuando el había dicho que era la única con la que había quedado.

—¿Qué? ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿No me veo bien? —Dudó nervioso deteniéndose abruptamente en la entrada del salón.

—No, no es eso. Solo… no es tu estilo de siempre, me… preguntaba porque has cambiado de look, eso es todo. —Explicó con el corazón bombeándole con fuerza, mientras se acercaba al armario que hay encima del televisor y dejaba al descubierto los DVD, no lo miró pues temía su respuesta.

—No sé, esto se sentía correcto, nada más. —Indicó restándole importancia al asunto a pesar de haber pasado casi una hora eligiendo el vestuario, el chico se acercó a su amiga y posicionándose a su lado inspeccionó junto a ella los títulos.

—Oh, ya veo. —Contestó sintiéndose algo decepcionada, cuando se dio cuenta de que este sentimiento la embargaba se preguntó por qué, pero otra vez, se negó a indagar en el asunto. Suspiro tratando de deshacerse de esa sensación. —Bueno, ¿qué vemos? ¿Una de fantasmas? —Inquirió con tono burlón, provocando un escalofrió en el de ojos azules.

—Muy graciosa. —Felicitó con una mueca sarcástica.

—Eso es lo que siempre quieren todos. —Comentó encogiéndose de hombros y dejándose caer en el sofá, los ojos azules de su amigo siguieron sus pasos. —Ya sabes, para haceros los machitos, y que nosotras pobres damiselas en apuros os busquemos como refugio. —Ironizó ante el simple pensamiento masculino.

—Serán aquellos que no te conocen, porque a ti te aterroriza más sacar malas notas, a que un fantasma se te aparezca pidiendo ayuda. De hecho, creo que hasta le pedirías que te echara una mano con matemáticas si fuera preciso. —Satirizó.

Le encantaba eso de ella, que siempre se había mostrado fuerte y valiente, pero seguía teniendo debilidades, seguía siendo vulnerable y no le importaba compartir aquellas flaquezas con las personas que verdaderamente apreciaba, a los que tenía confianza. Esa seguridad que mostraba, que había ido adquiriendo con el paso de los años, no había transformado su corazón en un frío bloque de hielo. Esta vez fue su turno de escanearla, la contempló, vestía de manera sencilla y su pelo caía suelto sobre sus hombros, no llevaba nada especial y aun así a Naruto le parecía la mujer más hermosa de la faz de la tierra, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

La película había terminado, a medida que el final se acercaba las manos de Naruto se ponían más y más sudorosas, dado que esta era la última tarde que pasarían juntos sin que Sakura supiera su secreto, sin que conociera lo que su cercanía provocaba en él, quizás sería la última en la que su amistad no estuviera marcada por el rechazo, y la incomodidad. Aunque, a decir verdad, ninguno de los dos había podido relajarse del todo, la chica se encontraba tensa, como nunca antes le había pasado con su mejor amigo, debido a eso que empezaba a despertar en ella en su compañía y que no lograba entender, que temía y que rechazaba.

—Sakura, hay algo que quiero decirte. Te pido por favor que no digas nada hasta que termine. —Soltó de un momento a otro, la de ojos verdes lo miró con cierta preocupación, mientras asentía aceptando su petición. El rubio dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, e inspiró con fuerza armándose de valor, con un gesto tímido cogió la mano de la chica entre las suyas. —Estoy enamorado de ti. —Confesó con determinación, con intensidad, mirándola directamente a los ojos, obligándola a apartar la mirada cuando esa frase cobró sentido en su cerebro. —Dame una oportunidad, dejame hacerte feliz. He visto como derramabas ríos de lágrimas, como sufrías por chicos que no te merecían. Yo lo único que quiero es verte sonreír escuchar tu risa y que de tus ojos no salgan gotas saladas sino son de felicidad.

—Naruto… yo solo te veo como mi mejor… —Antes de que la de pelirrosa pudiera acabar la frase, los labios del rubio capturaron los suyos pillándola de improviso.

Naruto la besaba con delicadeza, con ternura, esperando paciente a que su cuerpo se relajara, a que lo aceptara o a que lo rechazara, y cuando sus ojos sorprendidos se cerraron rindiéndose al terciopelo de la boca del joven, permitiendo que sus manos escalaran hasta el cuello masculino, fue cuando sintió que las palmas de su… mejor amigo, cobraban vida, acariciándole con cautela, con suavidad la espalda.

Estas le pidieron con caballerosidad, con cariño que se acercara más a él, su cuerpo hipnotizado, derretido por ese cuidado que empleaba para guiarla, para tocarla, hizo lo que le pedía, y hasta que prácticamente no hubo ni un solo espacio entre ellos, él no marco un ritmo. Sus labios se movieron con dulzura sobre los suyos, sin exigirle nada, incitándola, suplicándole que se movieran que se dejara llevar, que se rindiera a lo que estaba sintiendo.

Él lo había dado todo, se lo había jugado todo a una carta, había puesto cada onza de su ser en ese beso, porque sabía que esa era su mejor baza, porque de esta manera ella dejaría de verlo simplemente como su mejor amigo, como casi un hermano y podría verlo como un hombre. Sabía que si ella se dejaba llevar si correspondía como estaba haciendo, es que tenía posibilidades. Decido separarse porque al igual que la de ojos verdes empezaba a perderse en el mar de sensaciones, en la euforia que corría por sus venas, llenándolo, y aunque le encantaría no era lago que deseara en este momento, por que exigiría mucho más, querría mucho más y lo que menos deseaba era presionarla.

—Piénsatelo. —Murmuró contra su boca, y huyo del lugar dejándola completamente congelada, embobada, sintió frío allí donde había empezado una tórrida corriente por lo que llevó unos dedos a tocar la zona esperando que algo de esa calidez aun viviera.

Porque no podía negarlo, en cuanto el contacto había empezado, un poderoso escalofrío había recorrido su columna vertebral, generando que su piel se erizara y un profundo estremecimiento la atacara. Había emociones que danzaban en su interior que recorrían cada centímetro de sus entrañas, que no había experimentado nunca, y le parecían deliciosas, magníficas, que hacían que su corazón se acelerara de una forma que conseguía que sus sentidos se embotonaran siendo capaz únicamente de atender a ese roce. Nadie la había besado de esa manera, como si ella fuera el tesoro más preciado que existiera en el mundo y debiera ser tocado solo con algodones, con guantes de seda.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que había habitado en su interior por años, el amor hacia su mejor amigo, hacia Naruto, hacia el niño que había visto algo más en ella, que una simple burla. Temía a ese sentimiento, le tenía un pavor tan enorme que había intentado matarlo con varios chicos distintos, pero eso no era del todo verdad, lo que en realidad la aterraba era que él no la quisiera, porque nunca sería lo suficientemente buena para el rubio, porque siempre tendría en ella ese complejo de inferioridad que esos niños que la habían molestado habían generado en su persona.

Por eso se conformaba con cualquiera que le hiciera caso, aunque no la tratara tan bien como se merecía, por eso dejaba que la pisotearan y creía que ese era el amor que se merecía, sin embrago, hoy, Naruto le había demostrado que ella también podía sentirse como una princesa, que ese trato también estaba bien para su persona. Le había abierto los ojos de muchas maneras, haciéndole ver que lo quería, que su corazón estaba con él y que no tenía que conformarse con patanes, que no la valoraban.

Ahora entendía porque el primero en sus pensamientos era él, porque había cosas que solo quería compartir con el rubio, porque esos preciosos ojos azules la hipnotizaban de tal forma. Porque su corazón se había exaltado al verlo vestido de esa manera y porque se había apretujado al pensar que quizás se había vestido así por otra, y porque había deseado ser aquella chica. Una gigantesca sonrisa se expandió por su rostro, no contuvo el grito de euforia que se había formado en su ser al darse cuenta de que amaba y era correspondida.

No quería esperar, se negaba a dejar que un solo minuto más se desperdiciara, subió con presteza las escaleras que la conducían a su habitación, quería cambiarse de ropa, ponerse algo bonito antes de ir a buscar al niño con ojos de cielo que se había vuelto su amigo y le había enseñado que era digna de algo tan bonito como aquello, antes de ponerse delante del hombre de pelo rubio, que le había robado el corazón y sin saberlo le había enseñado como debía ser el amor: respetuoso y dulce, al menos así era como lo anhelaba.


End file.
